


This Is Not Goodbye:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Confidence, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 I Helu Pu (The Reckoning), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leaving, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized that he didn't say anything back to Lori, when she told him that she was to return to Homeland Security, What does he say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve realized that he didn't say anything back to Lori, when she told him that she was to return to Homeland Security, What does he say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was stunned that Agent Lori Weston revealed her feelings about him, He knew that she was a great friend to the Five-O Taskforce, But he didn't realize how great of a friend, she was being to him, & he didn't return the sentiment. He took care of his Valentine's Day plans, & he got his car keys, & he hurried out to catch her, hopefully she will be at the airport, still waiting for her flight.

 

The Blond Bombshell didn't realize how much she was hurting, by Steve not acknowledging what she said to him, It might of been well, cause she didn't want to cause complications between Steve & Catherine, She likes the Naval Officer, & thought of her as the perfect match. She just wished that Steve would've shown her the respect of a true friend, she sighed, as she checked in, & got her ticket. She hopes that going back home will help her with her sadness.

 

Steve was breaking all traffic laws to get to the airport, **"I got to tell Lori that she ** _is_** a great person,  & she will always be ohana to us"**, he thought to himself, He finally saw the airport, He got out left his truck with the valet, & went inside, showed his badge, & he went on his search of the profiler, hopefully he wasn't too late.

 

Lori was at a magazine rack, & picked out her favorite magazines to read, She paid for her purchases, & she went back to her seat, & waited patiently, as her flight was announced, She was so engrossed with her reading, that she didn't hear Steve call her name. "Lori !", he exclaimed, as he was running straight to her, as soon as he spotted her. 

 

"Steve, What are you doing here ?", she asked, surprised to see him, He caught his breath, & said, "I just wanted to tell you before you leave here, You are so special to me too, & to the others, This is not goodbye, Lori, Not goodbye forever, We will see each other again soon", he said with a confident smile, & she smiled, knowing that he was right, "Yeah, We will, Thanks for everything, Steve", "No, Lori, Thank you for everything", & then her flight was announced, "Later", she said, as she kissed his cheek, "Later", he said mirroring her gesture, & she left through the gate with her carrying on, & he went back to his car, & back to HQ, He wanted to see if any of his love ones were up for drinks.

 

The End.


End file.
